


Blame it on your love

by BenBitchops



Category: Men’s Hockey RPF
Genre: F/F, Friends to Lovers, Mentions of a homophobic parent, Rule 63 Auston, Rule 63 Mitch, Rule 63 Willy and Zach, special guest star: Salem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-09
Updated: 2020-02-09
Packaged: 2020-11-02 09:46:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20703857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BenBitchops/pseuds/BenBitchops
Summary: It’s settled, Mitch is literally living in some kind of romcom right now.Basically: Being gay and fucking oblivious go hand in hand.





	Blame it on your love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [barbiewrites](https://archiveofourown.org/users/barbiewrites/gifts), [steven_damnkos](https://archiveofourown.org/users/steven_damnkos/gifts), [kadri](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kadri/gifts).

> Please don’t ask why or how, just enjoy. 
> 
> Huge shout out to Barbie/Babiewrites for being the best beta on earth (keep your emojis to yourself bitch)

* * *

Swedish Barbie @ Let's Go Lesbians!

_Just say ur in love with Auston and go, Mouse_

* * *

Mitch Marner has known Auston Matthews since their senior year of high school, the same year Auston moved from Arizona to Toronto because of her dad’s job, making the two of them neighbors. They shared four classes and a lunch hour which was great, except for the fact that Auston was on the hockey team and hung out with people ten times cooler than Mitch. Mitch never minded that Auston hung around the hockey team a lot, she got to hang out with Auston plenty in the treehouse connecting both their houses, so it was the perfect routine - until it wasn’t anymore.

It was the week before prom and Auston had been fending off cheesy promposals left and right while Mitch spent most of her free time in the library cramming for their exams. Mitch wasn’t even planning on going to prom, she also didn’t want to tag along with whoever Auston would finally agree to go with because her heart couldn’t handle another dance where Auston would end up in some corner making out with her date while Mitch quietly made her way to the bus stop to call Chris to come pick her up.

“Marner?”

Mitch lifts her head and sees one of Auston’s hockey friends staring down at her, she thinks his name is Max or something like that, “Yes? If you’re looking for Auston she should be here soon.”

Max twists a chair and sits down with his arms resting on the back of the chair, grinning at Mitch in a way that makes her stomach drop dangerously, “I was actually looking for you, Sweetcheeks.” 

If Mitch didn’t know that this guy was three times her body weight she would’ve socked him in the throat, “What did you just-“

The idiot cuts her off, leaning closer causing Mitch’s nose to wrinkle at the disgusting smell of his cologne, “What do you say about being my date to prom?”

Mitch can’t stop herself from laughing, this guy honestly thinks that this is how you ask someone out? Mitch has a reality check for him, “No.”

“No? Why the fuck would you say ‘no’ to me? You should be grateful that I'm even asking you out to begin with!” 

“Grateful? Why the fuck should I be grateful? Just leave me alone, Domi.” 

“Just hold on-“ 

Before Mitch can gather up her stuff and leave, Auston appears and puts her hand on Domi’s shoulder, nails digging into his shoulder, forcing him to look back at her with wide eyes. 

“M-Matty?”

“She said no, Domi.”

Mitch hates the way she has to press her thighs together as she watches Auston lean down until she’s face to face with Domi, a look on her face that Mitch has only ever seen her send opposing players on the ice after a dirty play, “If I ever see you so much as _look_ in Mitch’s direction, I’ll make sure that coach never puts you into another game. Now get the fuck out of my face before I break yours.” 

Mitch watches in amusement as Domi scrambles out of Auston’s hold and out the library without a second glance in their direction, the look of pure horror on his face absolutely filling Mitch with delight despite the anger from before still lingering inside of her as she turns to smile slightly up at Auston, “My hero.”

Auston doesn’t smile back as she moves around the table to crouch down beside Mitch’s seat, taking Mitch’s hands and giving them a gentle squeeze to stop their shaking, “Are you okay? That fucker didn’t touch you did he? I swear to God I’ll beat the living-“

Mitch has to pull their hands up to hold them over her heart, hoping that her heartbeat calms Auston down. Mitch waits until she sees the tension in Auston’s shoulders loosen up before sighing softly and sinking in her seat, “He just sat there and acted like I owed him a date, like he was doing me a favor by asking me out but you came out of nowhere like some hockey playing archangel to save the day.” 

That thankfully gets a laugh out of Auston which makes Mitch’s heartbeat pick up as she listens to one of her favorite people make one of her favorite sounds. Auston finally seems content with the state that Mitch is in, moving to sit in the seat beside her but keeps their hands clasped together, “This is why I hate prom season, bunch of assholes act like girls owe them the right to take them to some dumb dance and fuck them afterwards. I’m not going this year, I’d rather stay at home and binge watch Netflix all day.”

Mitch laughs softly as she tries not to focus on the way Auston’s thumbs are rubbing the back of her hands, “I was actually planning to stay home and get my college application forms finished, my dad has been on my ass to apply for UOT but I wanna get away from here. Toronto may be home but there’s no way I can stay near my dad while in college.”

Auston hums softly as she moves one of her hands to pull out an envelope from inside of her letterman jacket to put it on top of Mitch’s binder, “I got my letter from Columbia yesterday, wanted you to be the first one to know…”

Mitch has to slap a hand against her mouth so that she doesn’t scare the entire library with her scream as she grabs the envelope off her binder to see the letter inside, her voice full of pride and glee as she reads it out loud:

“Dear Auston Matthews,

I am pleased to inform you that you have been accepted into the Biochemistry and Molecular Biology department at Columbia University.”

Mitch actually has tears in her eyes as she hugs Auston’s letter close, looking up at her with a wide smile as she bounces in her spot making Auston laugh softly at the sight of her, “I’m so fucking proud of you!”

Auston wraps an arm around Mitch hugging her close, she tucks her face against Mitch’s neck a wide smile pressed against her skin, “Thank you, Mouse...I wouldn’t have had the guts to apply without your help. The hockey team got me a scholarship to help, just gotta get you to apply so we can go together.”

They’d talked about this when Mitch had helped Auston down from a panic attack caused from this whole college application process, Auston had always dreamed of going to Columbia and Mitch just wanted to get away from her dad in any way shape or form. Auston’s been begging Mitch to send out her letter for weeks but Mitch can’t handle a rejection letter coming in the mail, especially since Auston has been talking nonstop about the two of them being in New York together so she’s been avoiding the whole thing since then. 

“Come on, Mouse.” Auston has this hopeful look in her eyes as she juts out her lower lip at Mitch in a pout that reminds Mitch of a small puppy, “Just send the letter, I promise there’s no way they’ll say no to you! Your marks are amazing and even professor Mike wrote a letter of recommendation for you. Please?”

* * *

Mother of English Lit @ Let’s Go Lesbians!

_Mitch, I think it’s about time you told Auston the truth_

_She’s your best friend, I know she’ll accept you no matter what_

* * *

Mitch gets her acceptance letter the day of prom. She’s still not going since she and Auston decided to have a movie night up in the treehouse - and no scary movies, because the last time Auston wouldn’t sleep unless Mitch kept FaceTime open all night.

(Mitch had waited until Auston finally fell asleep to snap a picture of her, taking in the way her lashes spread out across her cheeks and the tiny beauty marks covering her face. Auston Matthews was the most beautiful girl Mitch had ever met and Mitch was doomed to fall in love with her.)

With her acceptance letter tucked into her back pocket, Mitch climbs the stairs of the treehouse and smiles when she sees Auston getting the string lights set up, “Hey, I see someone is really living out her Tumblr page.” Mitch sets down the box of TimBits near the case of RedBull Auston brought and tries not to smile too much when she sees the two cans of Arizona hiding behind it. 

“Excuse me for trying to give you a proper movie watching experience, Miss Marner.” Auston turns to grin at Mitch, wearing a Columbia hoodie and a pair of grey sweatpants, Mitch doesn't think she’s ever seen a more beautiful sight in her whole life. “What took you so long? I was just about to throw a rock at your window.”

Mitch rolls her eyes as she pulls the letter out of her pocket and slides it across the floor towards Auston, who already has the widest smile as she takes the letter and gets it open, “I was a bit preoccupied.”

It takes Auston a second to do a quick skim of the letter before she’s tackling Mitch to the floor, hugging her tightly while they both laugh at how ridiculous the whole thing is, “You got into Columbia!”

Mitch hugs Auston back, a wide smile on her face as she looks up at Auston’s equally happy face, “Damn right I did! You didn’t think I was gonna let you enjoy New York without me, did you?”

Auston pulls them up to sit across from each other before grabbing an Arizona for herself and a RedBull for Mitch, she cracks open her drink to hold it up between them with a wink, “Here’s to us and our damn good grades!”

Mitch bumps her can lightly against Auston’s, finally feeling brave enough to tell Auston what’s been on her mind lately, “I’m gay. Like, really super fucking gay.”

Better late than never she supposes. 

Rather comically Auston spits out her drink, thankfully out the treehouse, before coughing after taking in a strong inhale of air. Mitch tries patting her back but Auston just waves her off as she takes a swing of water before looking over at Mitch with a raised brow, “You have some serious timing, Mouse.”

Mitch smiles sheepishly as she hands Auston a napkin, trying her hardest to ignore the way her heart is quite literally on the verge of diving out of her chest, “I mean...Better late than never, right?”

Auston shakes her head as she pulls Mitch into her arms, tucking her under her chin while holding her tight, “Thank you for telling me, Mouse. But next time you have some big thing you wanna tell me, please don’t do it while I’m drinking something, okay?”

* * *

Older Loser - 16m ago

_Dad didn’t mean what he said, Mouse_

Older Loser - 4m ago

_Please pick up the phone sis_

Blocked Number - 3m ago

Message Failed To Send

* * *

Mitch hasn’t spoken about what happened with her family since she and Auston hit the road. They were on a roadtrip to New York, something they planned as their graduation trip but they also took the opportunity to get a head start on unpacking their stuff into the small shoebox apartment Auston found a train stop away from campus. 

“So…”

The sigh that came out of Mitch’s mouth made Auston put down her fork, they’re in a diner somewhere outside of Fort Lee and Mitch knows they don’t really have much of a distance left but right now all she wanted to do was sleep despite doing just that the past seven hours that Auston drove them, “Can we please not talk about my father right now?”

The look Auston sends her before waving down their waitress, an old woman named Dani who is absolutely an angel sent from grace with an endless supply of coffee, makes Mitch’s stomach twist before she looks down at her plate again.

“You girls doing okay?”

Dani must sense something’s up because she jots down an order for more French toast before looking at Auston, who just sighs softly before holding up both of their mugs for a top up, “Can we get a slice of apple pie, please?”

Once Dani leaves with a nod of her head, Auston turns back to Mitch with an almost pleading look on her face as she slides the mug closer, “Please talk to me, Mouse. I know that bastard said something to you, we could hear you guys yelling from down in the basement.”

Mitch feels her throat tighten up, the shaking of her hands causing her to spill a bit of her coffee which is enough to make the dam break, the tears coming in fast and Mitch can’t seem to make it stop.

Fuck her father and everything he stands for.

“Oh, Mitchy…” Auston moves towards Mitch’s side of the booth and carefully tucking her into her side, a hand coming up to gently cradle Mitch’s head as Auston starts shushing her softly, hoping to calm her down. 

A plate of French toast and another with apple pie appear on the table, Dani sending Auston a small smile before leaving her to calm Mitch down enough to wipe away her tears, “H-He said that I was a disgrace. How could I do _this_ to him. As if me being gay is going to ruin his life. He said some really nasty shit, Matty.”

Auston makes a mental note to send Bre a message later, one paint bomb inside of Paul’s car wont fix what he did but it should ruin his day just enough to make Mitch laugh when they get pictures of the aftermath. 

Auston presses a kiss to the top of Mitch’s head before carefully cupping her face, thumbs brushing a few stray tears off her cheeks, “Fuck Paul Marner. He doesn’t deserve such an amazingly brilliant daughter like you, Mouse. So what if you’re gay? Being gay doesn’t mean you’re not gonna kick ass at Columbia, and if he can’t accept you for who you are then he can go to hell.”

* * *

McJesus @ The Dream Team

_Dyls told me what ur dad did, mouse_

_Want me to sic the Stromes on him?_

Stingy @ The Dream Team

_My mom has a mean right hook, Mitchy_

_Just say the word and she’ll start swinging _

* * *

Mitch reads Auston the messages from Dylan and Connor as she’s paying for their breakfast, the leftover French toast and apple pie in one hand and her phone in the other as she leans into Auston’s side, “Dylan isn’t joking you know.”

Auston snorts as she swipes her card, she’d already smacked Mitch’s hand when she tried to pull out her wallet claiming that this was her treat which made Mitch’s face heat up as she quickly trailed after her to the register where Dani was standing with a grin on her lips that made Mitch want to hide behind Auston to save herself some more embarrassment, “Trish Strome is a known homophobic father fighter, I’m pretty sure if we told my mom she’d totally use her chancla on Paul. Now that’s an image I’d pay good money to see.”

They both wave goodbye to Dani before heading back to Auston’s car. Her dad said he’d come and pick up the car when he came down to New Jersey for a conference and told the girls he’d bring whatever things they couldn’t fit in the car, which Mitch knows means that Ema already has two care packages planned to send for them. Mitch is really forever grateful for the Matthews family and how amazing they are, it makes something twist in her chest but she swallows it down as she gets into the drivers side so Auston can rest for the rest of the drive.

“If you get us lost, I swear I’m leaving you on the side of the road before driving off the right way.”

Mitch snorts as she reaches over to pinch Auston’s leg making her wince before she slaps Mitch’s hand away with a huff, “I know how to follow the GPS, Matthews.”

“That’s what you said when we drove to Mississauga to see Dumb and Dumber.”

Mitch huffs angrily, cheeks bright red while Auston snickers from beside her, “This is why Dylan will always be my only best friend.”

“You take that back right now!”

* * *

Mom - 40m ago

_Michelle _

_Baby please answer your phone_

_You can’t ignore me forever_

Blocked Number - 10m ago

Message Failed To Send

* * *

Their apartment, if you can really call it that, has one bedroom along with one bathroom and a kitchen/living room but Mitch absolutely loves it. There’s a big window in the living room with a little ledge that she knows will be perfect to sit and read on, their bedroom is pretty huge and there’s enough storage space for the both of them.

“Look, Matty.” Mitch pulls open the door to the hall closet to show Auston the empty space with a grin, “We have enough space for that huge winter coat of yours.”

Auston flips her off before turning back to finish unpacking their four boxes of kitchen stuff, a good chunk of the items from a thrift store and the other half are things Ema didn’t need anymore and was happy to pass it onto two broke college students, “Unlike you, I wasn’t born in a frozen lake.”

Mitch rolls her eyes as she grabs the box with the throw blankets and pillows Ema also packed for them, the couch in the living room came with the apartment but it’s a gorgeous dark blue leather that made Auston groan the second she saw it, claiming that their apartment was about to end up being a Leafs fan cave.

“You want pizza for lunch, we can pretend to be real New Yorkers by ordering from a real pizzeria. But if you eat my garlic rolls again, I won’t hesitate to make you sleep on the floor.”

“You love me too much to make me sleep on the floor.” Mitch doesn’t look up from where she’s unpacking the rolled up blankets, but if she did she would’ve seen Auston’s face turn a pretty pink color before quickly turning to shove their coffee mugs into a cupboard, “You get me a RedBull when you head out and I’ll consider not eating your rolls.”

* * *

Meme Jr @ Aus is off at war

_You looooove Mitch!!!_

Short Stack @ Aus is off at war

_Bre come on_

_We been knew_

* * *

The week before classes start Auston decides that they should take a trip around Manhattan and be tourists in their new city, Mitch can’t say no to how excited Auston looks when she tells Mitch about the _Alice in Wonderland_ sculpture in Central Park, “We can definitely go see it, Aus. I know how much you love that book.”

Auston’s smile makes something warm and fuzzy settle in Mitch’s stomach as she quickly turns to fill up their water bottles while Auston finishes packing up their little picnic bag, “Thanks, Mouse. There’s also supposed to be a band playing in the park today, we can catch a song before heading to the Belvedere Castle.”

* * *

Attached Image: Mitch struggling to swipe a MetroCard, looking absolutely grumpy at the metal bar in front of her.

Mama - 3m ago

_Poor Mitch _

_How is she doing?_

_Bonnie asked me if I’ve spoken to her_

_She’s really worried, baby_

* * *

Auston sighs softly as she puts her phone back into her hoodie turning to look over at Mitch, who has her eyes focused on the band playing for the tiny crowd of people sitting on the same hill as herself and Mitch, “Why haven’t you called your mom back, Mitchy?”

There’s a weird set to Mitch’s jaw, her eyes focused on the band as she rolls up her bag of Skittles and shoves it back into her bag, “I have nothing to say to her, Auston.”

Fall has just started with the leaves having changed colors and there’s a beautiful chill in the air but the tone of Mitch’s voice makes a shiver run down Auston’s spine, a frown set deep as she reaches out to carefully brush Mitch’s hair behind her ear, “Talk to me, Mitchy. Don’t close me out too, please…”

Mitch turns on the blanket to face Auston, her hands in her lap as she nervously picks at her nails until Auston reaches over and takes Mitch’s hands into her own making her sigh softly, “She didn’t say anything when my dad started yelling, she just sat there and stared down at her cup of coffee like that was going to tell her how she should react to her husband yelling at her daughter, calling her every horrible name in the book before telling her to never step foot in his house ever again.”

Auston’s anger towards Paul Marner flares up again, especially when Mitch’s eyes turn glassy and she uses the sleeve of her (Auston’s hoodie really) to wipe at her face before letting out a breath, “I know she was shocked at the whole thing but she could have at least _said_ something, could’ve told him to calm down or to stop yelling but she just sat there and stared at me when I begged her to say something. I can’t talk to her yet, Matty. I just can’t and I don’t know if I’ll ever be able to forgive her for what happened.”

* * *

Chris - 1 Day ago

_Mom’s really sorry, Mitchy_

_If you don’t want to talk to her, can you at least talk to me?_

_Mrs M sent us some pics Auston took of you_

_You look really happy, Mouse_

_We miss you so much_

* * *

After the trip to the park Auston plans a trip to Times Square, she’s in full tourist mode with her old camera hanging around her neck acting like a professional photographer as she snaps picture after picture of Mitch where she’s not paying attention, her gaze on the big lights with a big smile on her face that makes Auston’s heart swell. 

They stop by the NHL store and Mitch makes an automatic beeline for the Leafs section, her eyes sparkling as she looks up at all of the jerseys with her hands clasped against her chest making Auston shake her head fondly, “Don’t you already own a Kadri jersey?” 

Mitch waves Auston off as she continues to search through until she finds her size but Auston stops her before she can take it off the hanger, “Oh no you don’t, you can’t afford another jersey. Don’t pout at me, Michelle.”

There’s a good amount of grumbling but Mitch finally puts back the jersey before following Auston to the sale section where they have some shirts on sale, “Can I atleast get a Tavares shirt?”

Auston searches for a bit until she pulls out a Keller one, pointedly ignoring the look Mitch sends her as she leads them towards the register, “Now we can go.”

“Your team still sucks.”

“So does yours, you little shit.”

* * *

Attached Image: Auston with her arm around Mitch’s shoulders, both girls smiling widely at the camera while Mitch throws up a peace sign.

Meme Jr @ Aus + Mitch 5ever

_Aw, you guys are so gay_

Short Stack @ Go to hell Bre

_Very cute and gay_

_Auston stop being a grumpy ass and just tell her_

_Short Stack has changed the subject to “Auston get ur shit together”_

* * *

Auston has never really told Mitch that she’s Bi, it’s not like she’s known that she’s been Bi for years or something like that, it took a few long nights wide awake on the floor of Alex’s room and a few very awkward conversations with her dad to finally realize that she likes girls too. 

_“Okay, so I like girls too now...Just thought I’d let you guys know.”_

_No one stops what they’re doing, Alex is still chopping strawberries and dad is still trying to stop Bre from stealing the waffles mama is making, Nala just nudges her nose against Auston’s leg until she finally give her another bite of bacon._

_“Took you long enough.”_

_Auston flips Alex off before getting up to help Ema with the waffles while Brian forces Bre to finish setting the table, “Mama, listen about what I said-“_

_Ema gently tilts Auston’s head down to press a kiss to her temple before placing a plate of waffles into her hand, there’s an extra two on her plate which makes her throat clench up especially with the way her mama squeezes her arm, “We still love you, Cariño.”_

_Bre makes a face when she sees the stacks of waffles Auston has and automatically tries to snag one when Auston sits down at the table, “That’s not fair! Gimmie!”_

Auston knows how lucky she is, she wishes Mitch could have experienced the same coming out that she did but things happen for a reason and Auston can tell you that Mitch has definitely grown stronger after the whole ordeal, there’s still a lot of issues between her and her family but at least she’s talking to Chris again.

* * *

Chris - 20m ago

_How was your first week of school?_

_Mom says hi by the way_

_She wants to know if you liked the sweater she sent you_

_We miss you, kiddo_

Mom - 12m ago

_Hey honey!_

_Chris told me you liked the sweater_

_Why don’t you call me when you’re free_

_I know you're busy but I’d love to hear from you pumpkin_

_Love you so much sweetheart_

* * *

Their first month of college flies by in a whirlwind of job interviews, missed alarms, spilled coffee, packed subways, forgotten room numbers and ridiculous book prices. By the time their first free weekend rolls in both Mitch and Auston are buried under piles of dirt laundry and an empty fridge, both of them standing at their kitchen island with a long list of chores written down on the Avengers white board Mitch found in a ‘Free Box’ that was in the lobby of their apartment building.

“You want to do the laundry or do you want to go to the grocery store?”

Auston looks back at the pile of laundry and sighs softly as she reaches for the quarter jar they’ve been keeping on the counter just for their laundry, Mitch nods her head as she grabs the folded cart from the hall closet along with the grocery list off the fridge, “I’ll make us pasta if you clean the bathroom when you finish the laundry.”

The two of them bump fists before parting ways, Mitch heading down the block while Auston heads up to the street to the laundromat with her chemistry book tucked under her arm, might as well make use of her time while she waits on the clothes.

It’s close to mid afternoon when Auston finally finishes folding the last shirt, waving goodbye to the little old man who owns the laundromat before heading out, feeling like a weight has been lifted now that their clothes are finally clean.

Auston almost misses the tiny meows from the alley next to their building but just before she can put the key into the door the meowing gets louder, making Auston rest her laundry bag against the door before taking a peek around the corner to see where the meowing is coming from. Auston almost gives up but then something brushes against her foot making her jump, a tiny scream slipping out of her as she clutches her chest taking in a deep breath when she sees that it’s just a tiny black kitten, “Oh, what are you doing out here little guy?”

The tiny kitten meows up at Auston, rubbing up against her ankle again, causing Auston to shake her head fondly as she leans down to scoop the little guy into her hoodie pocket before heading inside to put the laundry bag inside of the apartment. She sends a message to Mitch before grabbing her wallet and searching up vets close by while the tiny kitten sleeps in her pocket as they head down the elevator. Hopefully Mitch likes cats because they’re definitely keeping him.

* * *

Mitchy Mouse - 20m ago

_Please tell me that I just read ur message wrong_

Image Attached: A tiny black kitten on a metal table, a simple blue collar around his neck with a red charm that has the name ‘Salem’ printed in black letters across it

_Oh my god Matthews_

_Did you seriously name our cat after a TV show character???_

_You absolute meme fuck_

_Do I need to pick up cat food or are you gonna feed him from our food_

* * *

Mitch walks into the apartment to find Salem curled up on top of Auston, who is hidden under the weighted blanket Willy and Zach sent them from Sweden. She’s not moving but Mitch can see the way she’s shaking and she can almost hear Salem’s purring from where she’s standing. All of this can only mean one thing, Auston had a panic attack before Mitch got home from classes.

After setting her backpack by the shoe rack, Mitch pads over to where Auston is laying down and carefully moves Salem until he’s seated on the arm of the couch before laying her body over Auston’s waiting for her to speak first, “H-Hey, Mouse.”

Mitch presses a kiss to the small bit of Auston’s head that she can see before giving her a full body squeeze with her own, feeling Auston settle down enough for Mitch to carefully peel the blanket away from her face until she can see Auston’s tear streaked cheeks which breaks Mitch’s heart, “Want me to tell you what that idiot in my physics class said today?”

When Mitch sees Auston nod she carefully slips a hand under the blanket until she gets her hand around Auston’s, tangling their fingers together before going on a long winded rant about the idiot in her physics class who wouldn’t know note taking even if his life depended on it. Half way into her rant she feels Auston gently squeeze her hand which makes Mitch press another kiss to Auston’s temple before continuing on, “And then he had the nerve to come up to me and ask for my notes after Tyler told him where he could shove it, can you believe him?”

“Total bag of dicks.”

“Damn right.”

* * *

Meme Fuck - 34m ago

_Can you get Tyler to buy us beer before u head home?_

_Don’t get whatever gross crap u Canadians drink_

Meme Fuck - 29m ago

_Ps I have something important to tell you_

_It’s kinda why I had a panic attack the other day_

* * *

Mitch sits criss cross on the couch with her beer resting on one knee while Salem rests his head on her other one, both of them watching Auston pace nervously back and forth in front of them. Auston’s been passing her beer can back and forth between her hands for the past ten minutes and Mitch is starting to worry that this is going to be horrible news, “Matty, what’s going-“

“I’m bi.”

Well then… That wasn’t remotely horrible, although Mitch feels like her entire ‘don’t fall for your best friend because she’s straight’ problem just got blown to pieces.

“Thank you for telling me, Matty. Although, I do hope you didn’t think that I’d hate you for being bi. I mean, I’m as gay as they come and you know that I respect all my LGBTQ peeps no matter what.”

Auston shakes her head as she drops onto the Leafs beanbag Mitch got in the mail from her mom as an early Christmas gift, Salem instantly jumping off of the couch to curl up in Auston’s lap making her smirk up at an offended Mitch, “I’m his favorite.”

“You’re a pain in my ass,” Mitch rolls her eyes fondly as she grabs the remote to turn on the TV, putting on the Leafs versus Bruins game before looking over at Auston as she cooed at Salem, “and you know that I’ll always be here for you, right?”

Auston swallows around a lump in her throat, looking up at Mitch with a small smile as she lets Salem’s soft purring calm her down, “You and me versus the world, Mouse.”

“Love you, Matty.”

“Love you too, Mouse.”

* * *

Short Stack @ get the gays together 

_She literally told you that she loved you_

_How did you not use that as ur in!!!_

Meme Jr @ get the gays together

_Useless lesbian and dense bi_

_Match made in heaven _

_Or in clown heaven since ur both fucking stupid _

Short Stack @ get the gays together

_Do me and Bre have to drive down to talk some sense into u?_

_Auston, you’ve got to do something before you end up getting hurt_

* * *

Mitch doesn’t know when things changed, but Auston’s behavior has seriously made Mitch wonder if she’s stepped into some kind of twilight zone. It’s not bad behavior it’s just weird because now Mitch feels like she’s living with a wife instead of a best friend and it’s driving her insane. 

Let her explain:

Auston had greeted her one morning with a kiss to her temple before a cup of coffee got placed into her hand, then Auston slipped past her to go finish getting ready leaving Mitch to blink in confusion because when did this start being a thing?

The next day was the same and the day after that too, next thing Mitch knows it’s been two weeks since this whole thing started and now she almost expects the forehead kisses and coffee to come her way, it’s driving her insane and she wants to know who gave Auston Matthews the right to fuck up Mitch’s life like this. 

* * *

McJesus @ The Dream Team

_Please tell me she’s joking_

Stingy @ The Dream Team

_No dude _

_She’s really this fucking dense_

* * *

Swedish Barbie @ Let’s Go Lesbains!

_Oh_

_My_

_GOD_

Mother of English Lit @ Let’s Go Lesbians!

_Mitch_

_Please tell us ur joking_

_Because I think u just broke Will_

* * *

Auston got luckier than Mitch with the job that she found, the clinic pays good money and gives her healthcare, whereas Mitch’s job at the Gap in SoHo just gives her blood pressure and a greater distaste for Upper East Side mothers. 

“If one more Jimmy Choo wearing trophy wife asks me ‘Do you have this in perriwinkle?’ I’m going to strangle her with her fucking silk bag scarf.” Mitch knows she’s being dramatic, especially since she’s been laying across their bed with her head in Auston’s lap since she got home and started her daily ‘I hate my job’ rant after Auston asked her how her day went.

“Like, who the fuck looks at some fuck ugly sweater and asks if the store has it in _periwinkle_?” Mitch sighs tiredly as she stretches up into Auston’s touch when scratches her nails against the base of Mitch’s skull, “When am I going to find myself a rich wife and be her trophy wife? I deserve that for myself.”

Auston looks away from her laptop to raise a brow down at Mitch, her nails scratching the spot behind Mitch’s ear that make her melt into the mattress, “If you’d just wait until I get my residency then all your problems would be solved.”

Mitch is pretty sure she must’ve heard that wrong, there’s no other logical explanation other than her having heard Auston wrong but before she can make a joke the buzzer goes off and Auston’s sliding Mitch’s head off her lap so she can grab her wallet and head for the door, “Wait! Let me give you half.”

With a wave of her hand Auston heads out of their room to buzz in the delivery guy, before peeking back into the room to give Mitch a smile that never fails to make Mitch go weak in the knees, “I’ve got it, Mouse. Just make sure Salem’s bowl is full before you bring back our drinks, please.”

It’s settled, Mitch is literally living in some kind of romcom right now.

* * *

Mom - 16m ago

_Honey I think Auston’s in love with you_

Mom - 8m ago

_Mitch?_

_Sweetheart are you alright?_

* * *

Mitch Marner was not fucking ‘alright’.

Mitch has been in love with her best friend since they were eighteen and now at twenty years old she’s realizing that Auston Taylour Matthews is fucking in love with her too.

She hates to say it but, Dylan William Strome was _right_.

* * *

Stingy @ The Dream Team

_Told you so, Bitch_

McJesus @ The Dream Team

_And just like that Mitch Marner realized she was screwed_

* * *

Mitch isn’t panicking per say but she’s definitely not in a calm state as she turns their kitchen into a war zone with flour and other baking tools everywhere. Stress baking is the only logical solution to her problems right now, if she can just get this damn piping bag to work.

“Mouse? What the hell is going on here?”

Mitch jumps, hands squeezing the piping bag and causing frosting to explode -- not only on the cake she’d been working on all day, but onto the counter and all over her favorite Leafs apron that Auston got her for Valentine’s Day, “Shit!”

There’s tears pricking the corners of her eyes as she throws the piping bag into the sink, hands shaking as she tries and fails to clean the mess off her apron but only makes it worse until a hand wraps around her wrist and carefully takes the rag from her hand, “It’s okay, Mitchy. I’ve got you.”

It takes Auston a few minutes to get Mitch out of her apron and onto the couch, Salem purring away on her lap along with firm instructions to sit still. After half an hour Auston comes out of the kitchen, shirt a bit wet and Mitch’s no longer ruined cake in hand, “Let me go get some plates.”

Mitch scratches at Salem’s head as she watches Auston cut two slices of cake before she moves to sit beside Mitch, both of them eating their slices quietly until Auston finally breaks the silence by turning to face Mitch completely as she takes a swing of her beer, “Wanna tell me why you were stress baking on a Friday night instead of watching the Canucks get absolutely creamed by the Leafs?”

Better late than never right?

“I’m in love with you.”

It’s like her coming out all over again, Auston spitting out her drink and Mitch trying to keep her heart inside of her chest while patting Auston’s back as she tries to catch her breath again, “W-What did I say about your timing, Mitchy?”

Mitch’s heart is two seconds away from giving up on her as she smiles sheepishly at Auston, who has got this megawatt smile on her face that really isn’t helping Mitch’s sanity right not, “What? I’m in love with you and you want me to wait for a moment where you’re-“

Auston doesn’t let Mitch finish her sentence, which would’ve annoyed the crap out of her if she wasn’t too busy getting kissed two ways into next Tuesday by the woman she’s been in love with for the past two years. Besides, it’s a pretty damn good first kiss if you ask her.

“I’m in love with you too, Dumbass.”

Mitch whines as she tugs at Auston’s shirt trying to pull her back into another kiss but Auston just moves Mitch to sit on her lap and boy does that really scramble Mitch’s brain a bit, “If you loved me, you wouldn’t be calling me a dumbass.”

They’re quiet for a bit as Auston’s hands slip under Mitch’s shirt to lay them across her skin while Mitch’s arms wrap around her neck to rest their foreheads together, the two of them slowly processing what just happened before Auston finally breaks the silence, “How long have you known?”

Now there’s a question Mitch wasn’t sure she was ready to admit the answer to, she swallows as plays with curls that have escaped Auston’s messy bun, “I think, no, I’m pretty sure I’ve been in love with you since the end of our senior year. After I came out to you, I just tried so hard to put it all away, especially after everything that happened with my dad. But then you just changed how you acted towards me and all that repressed love came back in full force.”

Auston’s lips feel soft under Mitch’s own when she leans in to kiss Mitch softly before pulling back to rest their foreheads against each other again, “I wanted to tell you I was bi back when we were in the treehouse, but I didn’t want to take away from your moment and then the thing with your dad happened and I didn’t want to add insult to injury if you asked if my parents knew. I’m sorry I didn’t say anything before, Mitchy.”

Mitch brushes the tips of her fingers across Auston’s cheeks, taking in every beauty mark and tiny scar, she can’t believe that she gets to have and touch this beautiful woman now. It’s pretty fucking amazing, “Me too. But right now, right here, that doesn’t matter. I love you, Auston Matthews.”

That megawatt smile that Mitch never wants to stop seeing comes back and boy does it make her heart do some stupid shit as she moves her hands to cup Auston’s jaw, gently tilting her face up to kiss her in a way that Mitch hopes pours the untold love of the past two years into one kiss. 

When they pull apart, softly panting against each other’s lips, the look in Auston’s eyes almost makes tears well up in Mitch’s eyes. There’s so much love and hope in those beautiful brown eyes that Mitch has to kiss her again before Auston pulls them apart again to whisper, “I love you too, Mitch Marner” against Mitch’s lips before pulling her into another kiss while the sounds of New York City play out in the background.

Maybe living in a romcom ain’t half bad after all. 

* * *

From: Mitch Marner to Paul Marner

Subject: Get Fucked 

Love always wins.

Attached Image: A picture of Auston and Mitch, both of them covered in glitter and various beads as they flip off the camera while kissing passionately at New York Pride.

**Author's Note:**

> We love dumb Lesbeans in this house
> 
> You can find me on tumblr @ Scaredycatmatthews


End file.
